


To Remake This World

by bessemerprocess



Category: Criminal Minds, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Child Abuse, Ficlet, Fusion, Hotch is always a LEO, M/M, Rebellion, The Capital, Victor's Child, implied consent issues, stump the porn writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's a perfectly respectable thing to do, taking this boy to bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remake This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melliyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/gifts).



> Written for Stump the Porn Writer 2011 for melliyna's prompt: Aaron Hotchner/Cinna.

It's a perfectly respectable thing to do, taking this boy to bed. He's a stylist, a good one too, for all that he's only a year out of school.

Aaron Hotchner is the head of the Capital's Criminal Investigative Department, and it is a title that can get him anything he wants. Anything he should want, anyways: boys, girls, flashy cars or handmade suits. Any commodity that can be pushed, peddled or sold in the Capital is Aaron's for the taking. Of course, what Aaron Hotchner wants isn't for sale, and so he only indulges in the Capital's vices when his cover demands it.

He has to keep his cover, his protective camouflage. People need to remember him as Agent Aaron Hotchner, grim and stern, with the power of life and death held gently in his palms. They can't remember him as the son of the Capital heiress who married herself a District 2 Victor. They can't remember him as the little boy with the black eye on the vid screens. No one calls him Hotch anymore, and no one asks were he comes from, and he just keeps staring at the camera with level eyes.

If it had just been him, left all on his own, he'd have flamed out or overdosed before he'd made it out of school, but one day, Jason Gideon had laid a hand one his shoulder and said, "We can make this world a better place," and Aaron's been with the rebels ever since.

Jason's dead three years now, but what they'd been working for still lives on, and so Aaron is careful still. He's watched this boy, Cinna, for months. He knows the kid's friends, his enemies, his goals, his aspirations, his favorite color and his favorite wankvid. Aaron knows enough about Cinna to use him for the cause without the boy ever knowing, not even as the executioner's bullet entered his brain. The boy is earnest though, smart, and too talented for his own good. So, instead, Aaron courts him, and finally, asks for a dance at the Victor's Ball.

Cinna is polite and well mannered as any wealthy son of the Capital could hope to be. He dances like one who'd spent many grudging hours under the tutelage of a strict dance master, all muscle memory. He comes home with Aaron cheerfully.

The sex is good. Enthusiastic and athletic, it leaves Aaron sated and spent. Cinna lays next to him, still panting, face lax with bliss. Aaron could kick him out now, send him home still innocent. Aaron could send him home and set him up for the firing squad. He does neither.

"So, the Hunger Games..." Aaron says and begins the process of bringing Cinna into his world.


End file.
